


Heart of Ice

by Tiefling_Writes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, ice king!Logan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiefling_Writes/pseuds/Tiefling_Writes
Summary: Virgil's family trades and smuggles illegal goods in and out of the kingdom.He never expected the cargo to be a person.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 30





	Heart of Ice

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the OOC-ness from Logan. I don't have much experience writing for him :( But I saw this https://larissa.mmophoto.com/instagram-post-by-writing-prompts-%E2%80%A2-mar-3-2019-at-330pm-utc-writingprompts/ on Pinterest and I thought it'd work nicely for a sanders sides au
> 
> Also yes, I'm stealing the chapter titles from frozen lyrics–

Purple eyes flashed in the darkness as he warily watched the prisoner.

A young, sharp-looking nobleman struggled in his bindings. Sweat was beading down his forehead, both from exertion and the heat of the attic. He was well aware of the violet-eyed boy watching from the corner. As he struggled, he quickly became aware of how fruitless his efforts were. So he swallowed his pride and whispered into the darkness. 

" _Please, help."_

Virgil startled. It seemed he wasn't as sneaky as he thought he was. He stayed still for another moment, hoping the prisoner was only talking to himself. No such luck, as he was called out to again. 

"I _c_ _an_ see you, you know." 

He didn't know how the prisoner could see him in almost total darkness. 

Virgil approached the man, shrinking into his tattered mauve cloak as he drew closer. Goosebumps prickled at his skin, and he could feel a chill in the air. "..Hi," he said plainly.

"Hello. I assume you're part of this group of ruffians?" The man's voice had an icy tone. He looked regal, despite being unceremoniously bound in ropes.

"Er... well, they're my family, So I guess so," Virgil answered. He could hear the judgement in the man's voice and really couldn't blame him.

"Ah, well then I suppose I can't ask you to betray your family, by letting their valuable prisoner go."

Virgil shifted his weight from one foot to the other. His family usually dealt with trading stolen goods, not _people_. "No, you're right," he admitted

"Yes, I thought so– what's this?"

A small dagger clattered to the floor as Virgil walked away. The little blade was _just_ in reach of the stranger if he could stretch far enough. And judging by the sawing sounds Virgil could already hear, he could. 

As Virgil started to climb down from the attic, he heard the sound of the attic window opening. And a voice, "Thank you, I will repay this debt, one day." With that, there was a slight impact onto the ground below, and the sound of steps running away on the cobblestone path. 

Virgil went to his room after that and took note of how their little house had noticeably warmed when the nobleman had left. 


End file.
